


Long Walk Home

by Kat_d86



Series: Prompts for Smiles [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: Rae-Rae helps Ella feel better on the way home after THAT birthday party
Series: Prompts for Smiles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684003
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Long Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thalassophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassophile/gifts).



> Part of the Prompt challenge from NotOneLine.
> 
> https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1239894371069198339?s=19

“It’s not that bad.”

Ella ignored them and kept walking. Her arms folded over her chest, holding her jacket closed tight all the way up to her neck. She absently wished, not for the first time, that she was old enough to drive. It was gonna take at least another hour to walk home.

“It’s a stupid game anyway.”

Ella sniffed and trudged on. It was already dark and she had a long way to go, but it was preferable to staying at the party and having to wait for her Mom to come pick her up. She'd just wanted out of that house.

“I’m sure they’ll forget all about it.”

Ella stopped. She turned.

“No, they won’t, Rae-Rae. People don’t forget about this!” She opened her jacket to display the jagged ‘weirdo’ scrawled across her pale t-shirt in black Sharpie. “This is why I don’t tell people about you. Stuff like this is why I just want to be normal.”

“But you aren’t normal,” her ghost friend stated, matter of fact, and Ella frowned.

“Gee, thanks.” She closed her jacket, spun and kept going.

“No, that came out wrong. I meant it in a good way.” Rae-Rae hurried after her.

“How is ‘not normal’ a good thing?” Ella lamented.

“Because it means you don’t do what everyone else does just BECAUSE everyone else does it. You notice more stuff and you care about everyone, and you just want them to be happy and you don’t freak out when people are, you know…” She waved vaguely to indicate herself “different”. Ella snorted.

“You’re dead, Rae-Rae. That’s a pretty big difference.”

“I know. But we’re still friends…right?” she asked uncertainly. Ella immediately stopped and turned to face her.

“Of course.” She looked over her shoulder at the way she had come. “I just thought they were too.”

“Those guys were jerks. I mean…who plays Truth or Dare anymore anyway. Booooriiing!” Her friend screwed up her face in mock disgust and Ella gave a slightly wet smile before wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

“I just don’t know who I’m gonna talk to at school now,” she said, and Rae-Rae looked sad.

“I’m sorry I can’t be here all the time.”

“It’s ok, I’ve got lots of hobbies.” Ella shrugged and started moving again.

“I know. I just feel bad you don’t have any real friends to hang out with when I’m not here. I wish there was something I could do about that.”

“It’s ok, I’m used to it,” Ella said in a resigned tone and Rae-Rae once again looked sad for her friend. Then she gave a bright smile and started to bounce as she walked.

“So, have you figured out how to make that belt thingy for your Halloween costume yet?” she asked, and was rewarded with an eye roll accompanied by a genuine smile.

“I told you, it’s not for Halloween, it’s for Comic-Con. And yes, I think I’ve figured it out, I just need to re-watch a few episodes to make sure it’s as accurate as possible and…”

Ella talked animatedly as she walked, telling her friend all about the trials and tribulations of trying to construct a complicated Cosplay on a budget, with only a bootleg DVD for reference. Rae-Rae listened and smiled at the sheer joy her friend had at ANYTHING she threw herself into. Ella deserved friends who appreciated how special she was, who could be there for her more than she was able to be. She wasn’t sure how yet, but she resolved to find a way to make it happen.


End file.
